El Aparecido
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Por lo general uno no se da cuenta de que estuvo con un aparecido hasta después de haberlo dejado, ya sea porque alguien nos lo advierte o porque se esfumo de golpe/ Quizás esta sea la razón por la cual nos es tan difícil reconocerlos. */Hidashi leve/* Universo Alterno, Angustia y Tragedia. Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel comics u.u


Nota: Hola!

Decidi que voy a escribir otro One-Shot de Big Hero 6, es en un Universo Alterno. En este One-Shot Hiro y Tadashi no están relacionados –o sea, no son hermanos- pero Hiro y Cass si están relacionados xD, Oke me callo -_-

Este One-Shot es una adaptación de una historia que encontré en uno de mis tantos libros favoritos de la escuela primaria "Leyendas Urbanas"

Espero que el One-Shot sea de su agrado, la versión original le pertenece al autor Nicolás Schuff.

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel comics u_u

Advertencia, contiene: Cosas paranormales, tragedia, angustia, y demás…

Bien, ya que hoy es feriado y no tengo clases…A trabajar con el One-Shot se ha dicho! Jeje :(

* * *

 _"_ _A los fantasmas y aparecidos rara vez se los puede ver. Sin embargo, están presentes en tantas historias que lo realmente raro seria encontrar a alguien que nunca haya escuchado hablar de ellos._

 _Antes, los fantasmas habitaban en antiguos castillos y espesos bosques, además de los clásicos cementerios, que eran su ambiente predilecto. Con el paso del tiempo, cambiaron algunos de sus hábitos y, actualmente, se afirma que es posible encontrarlos en plena ciudad._

 _Eso si, por lo general uno no se da cuenta de que estuvo con un aparecido hasta después de haberlo dejado, ya sea porque alguien nos lo advierte o porque se esfumo de golpe._

 _Por su aspecto, se dirá que parecen personas vivas y quizás esta sea la razón por la cual nos es tan difícil reconocerlos"_

* * *

Eran las 9 de la noche del sábado.

Frente al espejo del baño de su casa, un joven pelinegro intentaba arreglarse el nudo de la corbata. Su nombre era Tadashi, detesta las corbatas, piensa que no sirven para nada. Como adorno las considera ridículas, incomodas y encima difíciles de arreglar. Además, aquella corbata –La unica que tenía- era un regalo de Honey Lemon. Y Tadashi no quería pensar en Honey ni un minuto. Ella –Su ahora ex novia- se había ido con otro tipo unos años atrás.

-Corbata estupida!-Grito Tadashi. Desde la puerta del baño, su gato Mochi, blanco con manchitas negras y marrones, algo gordo lo observaba con curiosidad

-Que me miras bola de pelos?-Le pregunto su dueño. Tadashi termino de ajustarse la corbata como pudo, se puso el saco, apago las luces y bajo al garaje a buscar su auto. Mientras manejaba consulto el papelito donde tenia anotada la dirección de la fiesta, era una zona residencial de calles arboladas y enormes casas. Había puestos de vigilancia en las esquinas y perros que custodiaban las propiedades tras las verjas. Tadashi le tenia miedo a los perros **_(Autora: jaja igual que yo! xD)_**

* * *

Cuando dio con la dirección que buscaba, un portero salio a recibirlo y lo condujo a través de un jardín, era un gran parque, suavemente iluminado. El aire olía a césped recién cortado, grupos de persona, aquí y allá, conversaban con copas en las manos. Había mesas con manteles blancos y con platos de comida. Los meseros iban y venían, ofreciendo bebidas y bocaditos.

Más allá sobre un pequeño escenario, una banda tocaba _Jazz_. Tadashi tuvo ganas de irse, no estaba de humor para una reunión así. Pero respiro hondo y decidió quedarse, después de todo ya se encontraba ahí. Un mesero le ofreció una copa, el la tomo y se acerco a un grupo de conocidos que charlaban.

-Claro-decía una chica vestida de rojo, mirando el cielo-Algunas de esas estrellas en realidad ya se apagaron, no existen más pero como la luz tarda en viajar, nosotros aun no podemos verlas-

Todos miraron al cielo, la luna resplandecía con la forma de una hoz afilada. La chica dijo:

-Es raro no?-

-Que es raro?-Pregunto una mujer con expresión de desagrado, tal vez porque la pregunta le parecía tonta o porque el sofisticado canapé que masticaba era un asco.

-Ver la luz de algo que no existe-

El grupo se quedo unos instantes en silencio, pensativo. Después, un hombre al que Tadashi conocía de otras reuniones, dirigiéndose a el le dijo:

-Linda Corbata-

-Si le gusta, se la regalo-Respondió Tadashi. Sobre el escenario apareció un cantante, era un hombre de rostro pálido, finos bigotes y ojos brillantes. Su voz, armoniosa y delicada, contrastaba con su aspecto un poco perturbador. Cantaba la canción de Louis Armstrong **_"Wonderful World"_** , Tadashi la escucho entera y luego decido regresar a su casa.

* * *

Se despidió y salio a la calle. Subió al auto y se quedo un rato ahí adentro, quieto, disfrutando del silencio y la intimidad de ese espacio limitado y confortable. Al fin arranco, quería llegar pronto a su casa, quitarse el traje y meterse en la cama, tal vez miraría televisión hasta quedarse dormido.

Tomo un camino menos conocido, pero más corto. Las calles vacías y los semáforos sincronizados le permitieron ganar velocidad, el coche corría, a mitad de camino doblo por una avenida angosta y oscura. Las luces de los faroles estaban quemadas o apagadas. Tadashi atravesó esas cuadras rápidamente; pero, al pasar por una esquina, alcanzo a ver a una figura que le hacia señas.

Piso el freno, el auto se detuvo unos metros más allá. Por el espejo retrovisor vio a un niño, estaba descalzo, iba vestido con un short blanco, remera blanca y chaqueta blanca, tenia el cabello desordenado, no tendría más de 14 años. Tadashi dio marcha atrás y se puso a su lado, bajo la ventanilla y dijo:

-Que haces acá? Que te paso?-

-Usted podría llevarme a mi casa?-Pregunto el niño-Quiero ir a casa-

Tadashi miro alrededor, no había nadie…solo árboles y persianas cerradas, y aquel niño.

El asiento de adelante estaba ocupado con bolsas, papeles y materiales para la Universidad. Tadashi abrió la puerta de atrás.

-Subí-Le dijo-Te vas a morir de frió-

El niño subió y cerró la puerta, Tadashi arranco, el auto apenas había andado unos metros cuando sintió que desde la parte trasera del auto le llegaba una fragancia embriagante y dulce, un perfume de flores.

-Donde queda tu casa?-Pregunto Tadashi

-A unos kilómetros de aquí-Le respondió el niño.

-Que hacías ahí solo a esta hora de la madrugada?-Pregunto Tadashi. El niño no le respondió, después dijo:

-Quiero ir a mi casa…-

-Allá vamos, allá vamos-Le dijo Tadashi-Tranquilo…-

Tadashi conocía la calle, no estaban lejos, miro al niño por el espejo, el tenia la vista fija adelante pero sus ojos grandes, marrones, parecían estar viendo otra cosa, más allá de la calle o quizás estaba soñando despierto.

-Como te llamas?-

El niño arrugo la frente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre.

-Hiro…Hiro Hamada-Dijo y después de un silencio repitió- _Hiro…_ -

Tadashi se concentro en el camino. No todas las calles tenían carteles, al fin dio con el domicilio indicado. Cuando se detuvo frente al número de la casa, se dio vuelta y dijo:

-Bien, acá estamos-

Pero no había nadie en el asiento trasero, nada. Ni un rastro del niño, se había esfumado. Pero…Como? El no detuvo el auto en ningún momento, además si el niño hubiera bajado del auto, habría escuchado la puerta. Lo había soñado? Y, sin embargo, aun flotaba en el aire ese aroma a Flores.

Tadashi permaneció inmóvil, miro la calle, vio la sombra de un gato que saltaba de un techo a otro, y luego, nada. Árboles quietos en silencio. Ni un alma, salio del auto, la casa tenia 3 pisos, la planta baja era un Café, las persianas estaban bajas, No llegaban voces ni ruidos del interior. Era tarde, pero el no podía irse así, sin más.

Toco la puerta del café y espero.

* * *

Al ratito escucho pasos, alguien arrastraba los pies por las escaleras. Al fin se oyó el ruido de la persiana de una ventana del café que se abría y después la voz de una mujer mayor.

-Quien es?-Pregunto

-Disculpe que la moleste, mi nombre es Tadashi. Acabo de recoger a un niño que me dio esta dirección...-

Una llave giro en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió a medias. Detrás apareció el rostro de una mujer, su expresión era pálida, triste y cansada.

-Ese niño ya no vive aquí señor-Dijo la mujer

-Pero, usted lo conoce?-Pregunto Tadashi.

-Permíteme que me presente, yo soy Cass Hamada-Dijo la mujer-ese niño era mi sobrino, el se murió hace 2 años, una moto lo atropello un Sábado por la madrugada donde seguramente usted lo encontró-

Tadashi se quedo mudo.

-Desde entonces…-Continuo Cass, con voz cascada-Un sábado al año por la madrugada ocurre lo mismo, usted no es el primero que pasa por esta situación-

-Pero, Como…?-

-Vuelva a su casa-Lo interrumpió la mujer con tristeza-Hágame caso, olvídelo. Y ahora por favor, discúlpeme…Buenas noches-

La mujer cerró la puerta, los pasos cansinos se alejaron por las escaleras al 2do piso de la casa.

Tadashi estuvo a punto de llamar otra vez, pero se contuvo. En cambio se sentó en la vereda. Paso así un largo rato. Media hora, o una hora o dos…No lo supo, cuando miro al cielo, descubrió que ya estaba amaneciendo. Canto un pájaro y las luces del alba comenzaron a borrar las estrellas.

* * *

Tadashi se concentro en la estrella mas brillante, la miro fijo sin pestañear hasta que le dolieron los ojos. Y cuando el cielo se tiño de rosa-celeste y aquella ultima estrella desapareció, Tadashi volvió a su casa, allí se quito la corbata y se metió en la cama. Y después lentamente, se dejo llevar por el abrazo cálido del sueño.


End file.
